1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of sunroofs for vehicles having an opening in their roof. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of sunroofs having a latching mechanism for releasably latching an edge of a sunroof panel rendering the sunroof panel selectively removable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent popularity of sunroofs in automobiles has lead to the development of numerous designs for sunroofs with selectively openable panels. Recent designs allow for the securement of the panel within the roof opening and allow the panel to be secured in a locked or closed position and in sealing engagement with an opening seal, and also allow the panel to be selectively placed in a vented position in which the rear edge of the sunroof panel is opened a few inches to allow some circulation of air to occur. These designs also provide for a complete removal of the sunroof panel to leave the opening unobstructed. Examples of removal sunroof panels in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,558; 4,067,605; 4,113,303; 4,154,474; 4,186,525; 4,193,628; and 4,205,875. These patents are relevent to the applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for removable sunroof panels for vehicles of which applicants are aware.